Leather
by AlexBeoulve
Summary: Sebastian is a professional in a service that caters to a very certain kind of clientele. His professionalism and career are in jeopardy when he starts considering seeing one of his clients outside of work. Gagged by a contract of anonymity and confidentiality he walks a perilously thin line between the personas he adopts for work and for everyday life.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kuro belongs to Yana Toboso.**

**warnings: AU, OOC, BDSM, mature themes**

* * *

for Tif

* * *

**Chapter**** 1**

His pet's ass was a bright pink, bordering on red. It was even more pronounced because of his normally pale skin and the little pair of white panties he was wearing just for Sebastian.

Sebastian paused in the middle of giving the smaller man a spanking to run a black painted finger nail under the lacy edge of those panties.

"P-Please, more-" His pet begged, shoulder's heaving with each breath as he laid face down partly on the bed and partly over Sebastian's lap, his hands were bound behind his back so he wasn't able to prop himself up or even move very effectively without Sebastian's help.

"It's good to stop and smell the roses from time to time sweetness," Sebastian cooed, running a gentle hand over his pet's abused ass and enjoying the way the tiny panties hugged and squeezed on him, showing off all of his features. The younger man shuddered at the caress and Sebastian decided that he liked these panties so much he wasn't even going to punish the other man for impatiently begging.

As he admired the intimate apparel, he wasn't surprised to feel his pet's dick, constrained inside the small pair of women's underwear, rub against the inside of his own thigh. There wasn't a second attempt made on the younger man's part for friction though, and Sebastian smiled at that. If the other man had just wanted to get off he could go almost anywhere else in the city and pay significantly less for it. Though with his good looks Sebastian seriously doubted he'd have to pay for anything.

"I like these," Sebastian said finally, using his whole hand to squeeze his pet's ass while making sure his middle finger went a bit _lower_ than his actual cheeks, giving him a teasing feel. The smaller man shuddered and moaned, using his knees to lift his ass up and try to get more of Sebastian finger. His pet could completely ignore an erection but couldn't even pretend to resist the possibility of penetration. Sebastian sighed in mock disappointment. "And just when I was going to tell you what a good boy you are you go and start writhing like a slut thinking I'm going to finger you."

"I ... I _am_ a good boy," his pet protested breathlessly, shakily lowering his hips again.

"No, no you aren't." Sebastian held his pet down on his lower back with his left hand and raised his right quickly to slap his ass again. He cried out, whole body jolting at being struck. Only a seasoned professional like Sebastian could hear the slight lowering at the end of the sound, a shout of pain turning to a moan of pleasure mid breath. Sebastian paused after only the one hit. "Are you a good boy?"

"Y-Yes," his pet nodded, even though he wasn't facing Sebastian and his face was pressed against the bed.

"No you aren't," Sebastian replied, smiling. He brought his hand up and smacked him two more times, harder, his pet's cries just a bit louder.

"Are you a good boy?" He asked, dragging his teeth over his lower lip as he waited for his pet to catch his breath and respond.

"Y-Yes! Yes I promise! I'm good-" Sebastian didn't bother correcting him before slapping his ass even harder than he had been, except this time he didn't stop. He watched his pet's body jerk with each connection and listened to the way his vowels changed the longer he went. First starting with loud "ah"s and then turning to long "oh"s, till finally, on what Sebastian counted as the eleventh time his hand hit, those beautiful vowels turned to a whole filthy word. "C-Coming-!" Sebastian struck him one last time, his pet's body shivering from head to toe as he stained his pretty little white panties.

Sebastian stroked the younger man's back, comforting him through coming down from his orgasm. His pet trembled at the touch even after his breathing evened out. "I'm sorry," he choked out.

"Oh?" Sebastian asked. "What for?" He appreciated this particular pet's dedication. Not ten second after coming and he was already apologizing again.

"You didn't tell me I could come," he sobbed, shaking all over at being touched softly.

Sebastian grinned wickedly. "No, I didn't." Sebastian wasn't a monster, despite what some people might say, he usually allowed his pets a moment to collect themselves in those instances, but if the younger man was going to admit guilt that quickly he'd be remiss if he didn't punish him for it. He worked a hand under his pet's stomach and sat him upright on his lap. His pet hiccuped, tears staining his red cheeks below his blindfold. He didn't usually cry when he made mistakes (he liked being reprimanded too much for that), so they must have been from being spanked. Sebastian's wicked grin turned to a sympathetic smile, though his pet couldn't see either. "On your knees."

The younger man stumbled shakily off Sebastian's lap and knelt before him, resting his head on Sebastian's leather clad thigh. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry," he chanted. "I didn't mean to, I'll do anything, I'm sorry-"

"_Anything_?" Sebastian smirked, petting the top of his pet's head. "And here I thought you usually did _anything_ I said-" Sebastian was cut short though, as the younger man kissed reverently at Sebastian's groin. He licked his lips, contemplating on how this was more of a reward rather than a punishment, but unzipped regardless, allowing his pet to nuzzle against his briefs, closer to actual skin. His pet licked at the cotton material, making small whines and hums as his tongue gently rubbed against Sebastian's sack through the cloth.

"Please, please, tell me what to do ... order me, p-please," he begged, hot breath against, what was now, Sebastian's erection.

Sebastian very rarely lost control, it was literally part of his job to always _be_ in control. So he was pretty reasonably upset with himself when he realized he was considering telling his pet to lay face down on the bed and wait to get fucked.

Just as his fingers were tightening in the younger man's hair, contemplating ordering his pet to suck him, the old, metal egg timer on the bedside table buzzed, indicating that the hour was up. His pet gasped, kissing and licking as quickly as he could at Sebastian's still covered dick, desperate to continue till the last minute. Sebastian smirked, glad to have an escape from temptation. "On your feet."

The younger man stood unsteadily and immediately started begging with more conviction as Sebastian took him by the arm and led him to the door. "Please, please, let me buy another hour, I'll pay double-"

"This isn't an auction," Sebastian chuckled. "Besides I have other pets to play with today." Even with the blindfold covering a good portion of his face he could see the younger man's expression fall at that.

It was considered bad etiquette to mention other clients, it tended to hurt feelings, and not in the good way where it made subs more obedient and eager to please, but rather made them feel insecure with their relationship with their doms. In an actual D/s relationship it wasn't so much an issue since both parties would agree to how they would function beforehand, but in a paid service like this the clients literally had _no_ control. To some, that was the appeal, but to others, like Sebastian's pet here, it was a harsh reality they tried not to face. Sebastian suspected that in this pet's normal life he was too shy or conservative to find a dom to be in a relationship with. That had to be at least a very high possibility what with how good looking this pet was and what a good sub he was.

But after Sebastian had almost ordered his pet to literally suck his dick, he knew he needed to create some distance, and there was no better way to do that than to make him feel like there were other people he'd rather let lick his boots.

Sebastian stopped before opening the door to the sitting room where two employees waited to untie his clients. He leaned down and gave his pet a quick kiss on his lips, a kiss the younger man tried to extend by standing on his tip toes and leaning forward, whining lightly at the soft contact. Sebastian chuckled, pulling away and opening the door. "Till next week, Ciel."

* * *

_a/n: so er, to be continued /coughs/_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Kuro belongs to Yana Toboso.**

**warnings: AU, OOC, BDSM, mature themes**

* * *

for Tif

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"I think I need to get laid."

"Pass."

"I wasn't asking you, asshole," Sebastian snapped at Alois who was sitting beside him on the chaise in one of the many lounges throughout their building. There was probably a joke in there somewhere, about a BDSM establishment having break rooms, but Sebastian wouldn't know what it was or tell it here anyway. "No but I really do need to get off."

"Mmhmm," the blonde responded noncommittally, typing rapidly on his phone, probably texting one of a million of his _best friends_ or getting into fights with strangers on the internet.

"_So_," Sebastian started, a little louder this time. "Why don't we go out tonight?"

"Hmm."

Sebastian sat there, silent for what he thought was an appropriate amount of time before kicking the chair Alois had his feet propped up on out from under him.

"Goddammit, you made me misspell 'sequential'," Alois growled, stomping on Sebastian's foot before resuming typing.

Sebastian would've stomped his friend's foot back but he was wearing actual steel toed boots where as Alois had on some thin, high heeled pleather nonsense on. "I think you need to embrace the new generation, type 'lol' and 'brb' instead of words with multiple syllables. Kids won't understand you."

"If I've been sending these nasty sexts to a kid I've got more problems that a vocabulary barrier-"

"How the hell do you work 'sequential' into sex talk-"

"Your life is so sad, you probably just text people and ask for nudes-"

"I don't talk like that to anyone in text messages-"

"And you also don't get any tail sooo~" Alois sang, closing the case of his phone and turning to face Sebastian more. "Okay, so what? You wanna go out? Go out. I'm a busy man and we aren't a couple of girls who need to go to the bathroom together."

Sebastian thought that he might use Alois' current outfit as an argument against his masculinity. Not many "busy men" could comfortably go about their day with latex shorts so ... _short_ that they were practically up his ass. But he decided to skip the whole "you know I don't dress like this off the clock" discussion they'd had a hundred times with one another. "I don't want you to go so I'll have someone to powder my fucking nose with, you know I can't pick anyone up to save my life, I need a wing man."

"Walk into the club with those hip hugging, dick accentuating pants on. All the wing man you need."

Apparently Alois didn't mind having a pointless argument. "I'm going to a _normal_ bar."

"So what? Since when did vanilla wafers not like tight pants on hot guys with big dicks? I think that's a pretty fucking universal thing."

"Not when every time I talk I verbal diarrhea all over myself."

"Awh, you gonna just ignore that I called you hot?" Alois pouted, leaning his head back on the sofa.

"Thank you for the compliment, _skank_. Now come with me tonight and keep my fucking foot out of my mouth." Sebastian checked the grandfather clock for the time (they had some kind of Victorian theme going in this particular lounge). He needed to get Alois to agree before his next appointment or he wouldn't have another opportunity to talk to him for the rest of the night.

"Alright, alright," Alois sighed, pulling out his phone again. "Let me just cancel _fifty_ different things ... you know you'd have better luck at one of our kinda clubs. One in a million chance you find someone in a normy bar that'll put up with your demanding ass."

Sebastian sighed wearily. "I'd rather have boring sex than no sex at all."

"Then learn some social skills, for the love of God."

**xox**

Sebastian had trouble with relationships.

In what you'd call a "normal" relationship the two people were usually vying for control, and Sebastian didn't relinquish control very easily. Arguing about which restaurant to go to, who's turn it was to do the dishes, or worse _sex_, was something Sebastian just didn't handle that well.

He'd ruined more than a couple of first impressions just by not letting the other person order their own damn drink. "I'll have a beer and she/he'll have a (insert beverage here)."

"Uh no, I'll have (whatever)."

And then Sebastian wouldn't be able to mask his irritation at being undermined.

As far as an actual D/s relationship, well, truth be told they really weren't that different from the norm. In fact, at their core they weren't different at all. And Sebastian could manage the whole "on you knees" part in the bedroom, it was the mutual respect thing he had trouble with.

To be honest, he just didn't have a lot of patience for subs. He didn't want to do elaborate role plays where he was a mad scientist kidnapping victims to be his (sexual) test subjects. He wanted them to fall in line, say yes sir, and be thankful for any attention he deemed them worthy of.

Basically ... he was a bad dom (and just a plain old everyday asshole). By the standards of the community anyway (and the rest of the world ...). He'd actually gotten banned from one of their clubs for punching someone in the face who'd called him a poser.

He just needed to find someone who was ... submissive ... but not complicated. Let him order their drinks and wear what outfit he said they should wear but not ask for him to assume some stupid role for their entertainment, or need to be taken care of 24/7, or basically expect him to go to any trouble on their behalf.

Sebastian was beginning to accept the fact that he might just be alone forever (and anyone else would say he deserved that). Only venturing out socially when he needed sex.

A sad existence filled with lonely nights and too many pairs of leather pants.

**xox**

"Whoo, yeah, having a great time. You wanna snort some coke off of a toilet seat? I wanna snort some coke off a toilet seat." Alois had come with him to some stupid bar, but his company came with unrelenting sarcasm.

"Why not say that a little louder, I don't think all the off duty cops heard you."

"Do they lock people up now for being passive aggressive?" Alois griped before taking a shot then chasing it with more alcohol instead of a lime.

Sebastian was just as miserable though. After the session where he'd almost lost his cool he had a craving for a guy rather than a girl. Sadly, he hadn't realized this till they'd already arrived at a regular bar and several women approached them.

Alois was more than a little irritated. "Could've gone to a fucking gay bar and been done already," the blonde fumed. "I told you, just _stand_ there and bitches will line up ..."

"I want some cute little bottom tonight, not a chick-"

"Are you fucking pregnant? Are you having _cravings_? Stop being so choosey mister 'I need to get laid but with five million stipulations'!"

Sebastian looked around disappointedly at the meager (heterosexual) selection. "Maybe we should leave, head over to that gay bar _Broncos_, or whatever it's called-"

"Sebastian it's Friday night, it'll take us two hours just to get there and another hour waiting to get in-"

"Well I don't have anything to do," he shrugged.

Alois' face was red already from the liquor but went a shade darker as he finally stopped being passive aggressive and moved to just regular aggressive. "I have shit to do! I have fucking _good shit_ I could be doing! I have shit I have to do tomorrow! I am standing on a veritable mountain, made of shit, that needs to be done! I came with you at the last minute as a fucking favor and you're bitching like a jackass who orders a cheese burger and then takes it back because he didn't want onions but didn't _tell_ them not to put fucking onions on-"

"Oh my God-"

"No, no, no, let me finish my tirade-"

"No, I mean, look." When Alois had started ranting Sebastian had rolled his eyes and begun looking anywhere but at his friend (to piss him off), and there, sitting at the bar, was the object of Sebastian's frustration, Ciel.

Alois followed his line of sight, then whistled. "Talk about cute bottom ..." Apparently so impressed he didn't feel the need to continue his tirade after all.

"Hands off," Sebastian snapped, downing his beer and standing up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, you can't just walk over to him," Alois grumbled, grabbing Sebastian by the arm.

"Why the hell not? You were the one all impatient for me to pick someone." He had to resist shaking the blonde's hands off, every second he waited was a second that someone else would whisk his target away.

"Bitch we are in a breeder bar, you need to test the damn water before you cannon ball."

"He's not straight."

"Yeah? Are gay-dars a reality? Are you reading queer off the starboard bow?"

Sebastian faltered and let Alois drag him back to his seat. The blonde had never seen Ciel before so he didn't know that he was one of Sebastian's clients, and Sebastian couldn't really _tell_ Alois how he knew. This was breaking all kinds of rules. None of the clients ever saw who they were working with, they all had extremely well designed blindfolds on during every scene, they only ever saw the receptionist and the assistants who bond them at the beginning then unbound them at the end. The whole establishment was founded on anonymity so if a client choose to they could lead an entirely vanilla life outside of the scenes they paid to have. It was also morally reprehensible because as a client's dom they knew exactly all the right buttons to push to take advantage of them.

In an instance like this Sebastian was supposed to actually actively avoid Ciel ... but he couldn't get his mind off the younger man's mouth on him ... if he pretended to be some vanilla ass bastard and fucked him ... surely he'd feel better and be able to go back to business as usual. He'd just need to keep Alois in the dark as well.

"Alright, so what do I do?" Sebastian asked impatiently, leaning his elbows on the table and not sitting all the way down, ready to jump up at any second if Ciel left.

He heard Alois let out an aggravated sigh but didn't take the chance to look at his undoubtedly annoyed expression. Ciel was sitting at the bar sipping on a drink and looking ... _strange_. Well, to Sebastian he did, he hadn't seen Ciel wearing clothes since their very, very early sessions. Sebastian wanted to take each piece off one at a time, watch Ciel shiver when cold air touched his skin. Maybe, since the younger man didn't know how intimately familiar Sebastian already was with his body, he'd be modest, maybe cross his arms and try to cover himself. Maybe since Ciel was a sub he'd ask Sebastian to be rough in bed. Maybe he'd want to be tied up-

"Hey, are you listening?" Alois growled, shoving Sebastian out of his day dream.

"Yeah, what?" A little rough, maybe tie his hands, maybe _just a little_ spanking ... not a total scene but-

"I _said_-" Alois (apparently) repeated. "Wait until the bartender is over on his side of the bar, go up next to him and order something, then look at him, like you just noticed him, and buy him a drink. You got that dumbass?"

"Uhuh," Sebastian nodded without thinking. What if Ciel was wearing panties right now?

"Right, well I'm going outside, I'll be back in fifteen minutes and if this bitch is straight or you screw up I'm leaving."

"Uhuh ... wait," Sebastian blinked, coming to his senses. "Wait, what do I say to him after I get him a drink?"

"'I lost my phone number, can I have yours?' How the hell should I know? Talk about whatever you talk about when you meet someone."

"Every time I meet someone I say something stupid ..."

"No," Alois huffed. "You boss them around. Turn off your damn dom switch and pretend like he's the most fascinating piece of ass in the world and then you might actually get a piece."

"But-"

"No buts! For this _one night_ act like the universe doesn't revolve around you! If he wants to talk about the fucking _Dave Matthews Band_, well goddammit you'd love to hear about it!"

"Is that some sort of slang or are you talking about the actual band ..."

"What the- what kind of slang would that even be? 'Hey baby let me give you a _Dave Matthews Band_'. I can't even begin to fathom what that would be. Is it ass stuff? Does it involve a cucumber? What the hell is wrong with you?"

"Is the cucumber thing a Freudian slip or do you know something about their music that I don't?"

"Would you hurry up and get over there and fuck up so I can go home?"

"You're so supportive, you should've been a guidance counselor."

"Fifteen minutes!" Alois declared finally, shaking his head as he headed for the door, already tapping away at his phone.

Now alone, Sebastian chewed on his bottom lip nervously as he watched the bartender moving around behind the counter.

Order a drink.

Pretend to notice Ciel.

Buy him a drink ... wait should he buy him a drink he picked or should he just offer to pay for whatever Ciel wanted? Maybe the younger man would be interested in someone more forward, since Sebastian knew for a fact he was a sub. But then again Ciel didn't know him from Adam so maybe he shouldn't be pushy. But then _again_ maybe Sebastian being pushy would be a turn on-

"Shit," Sebastian muttered as the bartender moved to the end of the bar Ciel was seated at. As he headed over he really wished he could have asked Alois about the drink thing, though since he couldn't tell him what he knew about Ciel his advise wouldn't have been completely useful anyway ... he really should back out of this right now before he screwed something up ... but he was at the bar now, next to Ciel and waving down the bartender.

"Can I get a beer and-" He glanced at Ciel. Not only was it strange to see him in clothes, but also without the blindfold. He was way better looking than even Sebastian had given him credit for. Why the hell was he paying for a dom? He was so unnaturally pretty for a guy he could probably talk a dude into BDSM. "-whatever he wants."

The younger man looked up, frowning first at Sebastian then at the bartender who was asking what he'd have. His frown faded to a cool expression as he ordered. "Chianti '86." The bartender nodded as he handed Sebastian his beer and went to fill Ciel's order and some others.

"Do you always drink that?" Sebastian asked, smirking and taking the seat next to Ciel.

"Only when someone else is paying," he replied, mimicking the smirk. Sebastian was a little unnerved by his confidence, in his head he'd imagined Ciel blushing at the gesture and shyly thanking him. He'd been ready to say something really stupid like "Someone as hot as you shouldn't have to buy their own drinks" or "I start throwing money around when I see a pretty face" and other garbage equally as cheesy. Now he was suddenly at a loss.

The glass of wine arrived, and Sebastian handed over a disgusting amount of money for two drinks. Ciel didn't pick up the glass, instead turning to Sebastian and rephrasing his first question. "Do you always try to pick up guys at a straight bar?"

"Only if the guy's as hot as you." Oh good, he got to use that after all. Wonderful. Now he'd just go home and hang himself.

Ciel rolled his eyes (he actually _rolled his eyes_ at him). "Your game is so bad you'd probably have bad luck at a gay bar too."

"Am I having bad luck?" Sebastian asked, giving Ciel a suggestive grin.

"Extremely." And Ciel knocked the wine glass over and onto Sebastian.

"Fucking shit-!" He started grabbing the napkins that were on the bar and rubbing them on his shirt, but who was he kidding? It was red wine, it was never coming out. "What the _fuck_ bitch?"

"Fuck off loser," Ciel said coolly, getting up and walking towards the door, everyone in the vicinity had started conducting their conversations in whispers. Sebastian was one step behind him and was going to turn the little bitch around and punch him right in his smug face (and then get banned from _another_ club) when someone yanked him by the arm.

"Wow, that only took _ten_ minutes," Alois snorted, pulling the fuming Sebastian to a different exit. "Do I say you're getting better or worse in this instance?"

"That little bitch! Fucking- let me go and-"

"And get arrested for assault? Yeah no, I don't want to be up all night trying to bail you out of jail."

"He fucking- do you _see_ this!" Sebastian let himself be dragged to the car by the completely unsympathetic blonde.

"I know, what's with straight guys getting pissed when you hit on them? Hello, it's a damn compliment."

"He's not fucking straight he's a fucking bitch-!"

"I know, I know, shhh." Alois practically shoved Sebastian into the passenger seat. "I'm going back inside to make sure they aren't banning you or some shit."

As his friend walked back towards the bar Sebastian seethed alone in the car.

That little _bitch_. He thinks he can get away with shit like that when less than twenty-four hours ago he was licking Sebastian's dick (through his underwear) and begging to be allowed to continue?

Oh _hell_ no.

_Fuck_ no.

Nobody fucked with him, _especially_ when they were his _pet_.

Ciel had better strap the fuck in because he just opened the floodgates to fucking _hell_.

* * *

_a/n: /carries on_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Kuro belongs to Yana Toboso.**

**warnings: AU, OOC, BDSM, mature themes**

* * *

for Tif

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"I-I'm sorry-" his pet gasped, laying on the floor and trying to get enough air while Sebastian pressed a boot down on his chest.

"I don't really think you are," Sebastian replied offhandedly, fiddling with the leather bracelet he'd worn today as he put more weight on the foot he had Ciel pinned under.

"I ... _am_ ... sorry ..." His pet wheezed unsteadily and Sebastian begrudgingly lifted his foot, moving to stand over Ciel's head.

"Maybe next time you'll be more gracious, hmm?"

"Yes, yes, I'm sorry, please, I'll take a drink, I'm so sorry-"

At the beginning of their session Sebastian had kindly offered his pet a glass of water. Ciel had declined ... so Sebastian backhanded him so hard that he lost his balance and fell.

It didn't seem like Ciel realized the significance of the gesture, but it didn't stop Sebastian from enjoying the (what could be perceived as undeserved) payback. Revenge wasn't so much sweet as it was violent.

"That offer has expired. You should have accepted, with gratitude, when you had the chance."

"I'm sorry-"

"Sweetness," Sebastian started lovingly (he was anything _but_). "Why did you turn me down?" Sebastian wasn't really asking about today, though Ciel had no way of knowing that.

"I didn't want you to go through any trouble for me-" Ciel sobbed, rubbing his face on the side of one of Sebastian's boots. Usually, in a situation like this, Sebastian would've touched his pet tenderly and told him that it hadn't been any trouble, that it was only troublesome when he had to punish him for being rude. It was a good way to make his pet understand what was expected of him, so that he could do better in the future, and it was more how a "good" dom would behave. But Sebastian wasn't, so he didn't.

"You're always trouble," he sighed. Ciel started spewing out more apologies, kissing and nuzzling against the leather of Sebastian's boot. He nudged the side of his pet's face with the foot that wasn't being kissed. "You're pathetic."

"I'm sorry-"

"'I'm sorry, I'm sorry', you're like a broken record. Have you ever thought that maybe if you'd stop being so worthless I wouldn't have to sit here and listen to you apologize all the time?"

Ciel whined, turning his head away. Sebastian went for the jugular, metaphorically. "None of my other pets are anywhere near as useless as you. I may need to cut your hour to thirty minutes instead. I can barely stand you."

The younger man gasped beneath him. "Please, please don't! I'm so sorry, I'll do better-"

Sebastian sighed disappointedly and stepped over his pet to pour _himself_ a glass of water. He leaned against the dresser where he'd sat the pitcher and watched Ciel sit up, turning his head in all directions and begging profusely. He waited there a minute, till his pet went quiet, breathing heavily and looking completely lost, bound and blindfolded, and not having physical contact or the sound of Sebastian's voice to guide him.

This was close to what people would call "fear play" and it could encompass a number of different things. One example could be telling a pet he had a sharp knife, then running a blunt knife (or other metal object) against their skin (knives, needles, and a whole slew of other more dangerous toys weren't allowed in this establishment). This situation was fear of abandonment though, and it was most definitely not common practice for Sebastian or any other dom here. It was a type of psychological manipulation that was best used when all parties understood the limits, and since most of them only saw a given pet once a week at most, it was considered bad practice unless discussed thoroughly beforehand.

But Sebastian was angry. Not that it was a good excuse. In fact it was a horrible excuse, and he shouldn't have even taken clients if he couldn't remain professional. It was common knowledge that submissives had limits and boundaries that they needed to be extremely aware of and vocal about so nothing went farther than they could handle. One trait of a good dominant was to know _their own_ limits as well, and not be afraid to voice them and get out of a situation they couldn't take. But again, Sebastian wasn't good.

Ciel was wearing red panties today. They were cotton with string connecting the front and the back. His pet wasn't hard anymore though, like he'd been after Sebastian had slapped him or when he'd been holding him down with his boot.

So this was Ciel's weak point, abandonment or even jealousy.

How deliciously _basic_.

"On your feet," Sebastian ordered. His pet turned toward him, relieved, and stood up awkwardly on his own. Sebastian circled him, trailing his finger lightly under the string of the red underwear, causing Ciel to shiver and tilt his head to the side, trying to find Sebastian undoubtedly so he could rub against him and apologize more. Sebastian took his pet's throat in his left hand and gave him a quick, very hard slap on his ass with his right. Ciel made a surprised yelp and would've fallen forward had Sebastian not been holding him.

"P-Please-" his pet begged, leaning back onto Sebastian. He looked over the younger man's shoulder and saw that he was fully erect again, poking out of the top of the little pair of panties and head sticky with precum already. Easy.

"You're pathetic," Sebastian whispered, grabbing Ciel's hip and pressing himself against his pet's small, round ass. Ciel moaned, nodding at the insult even as he rolled himself back, rubbing against Sebastian. "Slut," Sebastian husked, biting his pet's ear.

And now _Sebastian_ was hard, dammit.

He pushed Ciel forward, sending him belly down onto the bed. His pet whimpered and used his knees to lift his ass up to Sebastian. "Please-"

He felt like Ciel was a matador and his red panties were taunting him to charge, and it _would have_ taken something like a five hundred pound bull to keep him away at that point. He still had the presence of mind to be completely fucking pissed about it, more so than he had been already.

"You're a fucking spoiled little bitch you know that?" He pushed Ciel down flat on his stomach. "You're ungrateful-" Sebastian unzipped his own pants. "-demanding-" He got on top of Ciel, rubbing his too hard dick against his pet's ass, both of their underwear between them. "-demanding _me_. All you ever do is want, want, _want_."

Ciel let out a choked gasp, spreading his legs to give Sebastian better access, and breathing so hard he could have been hyperventilating.

"I _try_ to be nice to you-" Sebastian growled, dry humping his pet, so fucking enraged that he was laying there _begging for it_ when he could have fucking _given_ it to him the other night. "-and all you give me in return is fucking disrespect and your fucking useless apologies because you're too stupid and ... and incompetent-" He was slipping in and out of his professional and regular vernacular.

Ciel let out a loud moan when Sebastian moved his hips lower, so that his cock was rubbing his pet between his legs and on his scrotum. He went to one elbow over the younger man, holding his throat again and biting on his shoulder while he thrust forward.

"-But you don't quit, do you?" Sebastian asked right into Ciel's ear, trying to hide how breathless he was. "After all of your bullshit, you open yourself up and beg like a whore for me to fuck you-"

His pet finally managed actual words instead of just moans. "Please-" He was moving his hips in time with Sebastian, shuddering and arching his back up, as best he could with his hands tied behind his back, allowing Sebastian to sink his teeth into more places. "Please fuck me - let me make you feel good ... oh ... please ..."

He sat up on his knees, pulling Ciel's hips up along with him. Sebastian didn't need to guide the younger man at all, he was able to play with his panties and scratch at his skin and Ciel rolled his ass back over Sebastian's dick all on his own. He was imagining staying still like this and letting Ciel actually on him, watching him push his hips back frantically trying to get more of Sebastian's cock inside of him. Sebastian felt light headed from all the blood in his body rushing to his dick. It was one of those moments when he was so far gone thoughts like "I could always get another job" didn't seem unreasonable in the least.

The only thing that kept him partially sane was how pissed he still was at Ciel. "Make me feel good?" he asked, willing his voice to be even as his pet continued his excited motions against him, gasping at his own movements. "Considering how you do everything else wrong ..."

"I'm good, I promise, please fuck me, it's so tight, I swear-"

He could give him his money back. Just give him a refund for this session and it was sex between two consenting adults, not prostitution. Simple. And then just promise to never do it ever again and maybe he could keep his job.

Maybe.

... Not likely.

Panicked, and dangerously close to getting fired and arrested for prostitution, Sebastian spanked Ciel mid sentence to get him to shut up. His pet moaned even louder than he had been and Sebastian felt that his briefs get damp from the younger man's cum soaking through his panties.

It took him a few seconds to realize that the egg timer had buzzed. Sebastian swung his head towards it dizzily, like coming out of a dream. Ciel didn't seem to have the same detachment from reality, because he immediately started begging. "Just - just ten more minutes - please-!" The pleas barely registered to Sebastian who felt like he'd just gotten splashed with cold water. He needed to get Ciel out of here right the hell now before he really did lose it.

He twitched and gasped with he felt finger tips touch him right above his cock. Sebastian had still had his pet's ass against him and with his hands bound behind him his fingers could just reach out and touch Sebastian. He'd been so lost in thought he'd actually ... _reacted_ ... to something Ciel had done to him. Reacted in a way the younger man had noticed too. Ciel had frozen, then went quiet. Sebastian was horrified when he saw a small smile crawl up his pet's face.

"Fucking disobedient cunt-" Sebastian grabbed Ciel by his hair, making him cry out, and dragged him towards the door.

"Wait, wait, please-" It was probably his imagination but Ciel didn't sound nearly at pitiful as he _should_. Sebastian felt naked and exposed. He wasn't supposed to react involuntarily to his pets, he was supposed to smugly tell them that they were doing it right and maybe he'd give them a reward. He was _most definitely not supposed to_ keen like a virgin when one of them touched him.

"_Master_, please wait-" Sebastian halted with his free hand on the door knob. Ciel very rarely actually addressed him as master. He would sometimes throw in a "sir" but he hadn't called Sebastian master since their very, very early sessions.

Sebastian glared at his pet (though he couldn't see it). "_What_?"

Ciel licked his lips in what would usually be a nervous gesture, but Sebastian was so oversensitive he could swear that the younger man was trying to be coy. "I'm sorry," he breathed out. "I shouldn't have touched you without your permission, please-" Here he twisted his head to rub his nose and cheek against Sebastian's arm. "-Please tell me what to do, order me, I'll make it better ..."

Sebastian studied the bit of Ciel's expression he could see, suspicious. He pulled his pet against him, moving his hand from his hair to his ass. "You only wear these when you come to see me?" He popped the string of the panties with his thumb as indication.

The younger man hadn't wasted any time before he'd begun licking and kissing at Sebastian's collar bone and throat, pausing to answer. "Yes master, I only wear them for you."

Sebastian ground his teeth, feeling like his pet was pandering to him, but continued anyway. "Wear them everyday now."

Ciel stopped his affections. "What-"

"Everyday," Sebastian commanded, squeezing his pet's ass hard and leaning down to leave an angry hickey on Ciel's pale shoulder.

"Y-Yes-" The younger man gasped, face pressed against Sebastian. "Oh please, ten more minutes-"

Without another word Sebastian took a fistful of Ciel's hair again, opened the door and swiftly pushed him out.

Once alone, Sebastian stumbled to the middle of his room, pants still open and starting to slide down.

His first, and strongest instinct, was to wait the ten minutes it would take for Ciel to make his way out of the building, after he'd been untied and got dressed, and to meet his pet at his car, throw him down on the hood, drag him into the backseat, front seat, whatever, and fuck him. There was no other thought in Sebastian's tiny mind right then. It was like being hungry and going to get food or having an itch and scratching it. Such a completely base and normal course of action. He couldn't fathom how he would be able to function if he didn't have sex with Ciel.

He was so unbelievably fucked.

* * *

_a/n: pretty much_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Kuro belongs to Yana Toboso.**

**warnings: AU, OOC, BDSM, mature themes**

* * *

**for Tif**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Sebastian was _not_ a stalker.

At least that's what he kept telling himself as he sat in his car outside Ciel's apartment building.

With the excuse of making sure none of his clients had a peanut allergy (he should have thought that excuse through a little better, because now his two assistants were playing the guessing game, trying to figure out how he was going to incorporate peanut butter into his sessions) he had gone through their profile folders and had gotten Ciel's address.

Sebastian ... was probably a stalker.

After his and Ciel's last scene he couldn't get the younger man out of his head. Every pet he worked with, every night when he let his own hand wander south, he was thinking of Ciel. He _had_ to sleep with him. It was a disease that was eating away at him, till he was doing stupid things like waiting outside of the other man's apartment, hoping for a chance to see him and talk to him.

He _knew_ if he just went in with the right mindset he could make a better impression. He could seduce him. He could have him and then he wouldn't be crippled by all this damn _wanting_. He could go back to working regularly and stop being so disappointed with every session he had that wasn't with Ciel. Stop having his other pets turned away from him the whole time so he could pretend it _was_ Ciel.

And, first and foremost, he could stop acting like an insane stalker.

Even though he was completely disgusted with his behavior, sitting there trying to convince himself to drive home, take a cold shower, and stop being such a lunatic, as soon as Ciel walked out of his building and got into his car, all sane thought processes left Sebastian's mind as he pulled onto the street to follow him, contemplating how far back he should drive so he wouldn't seem suspicious.

He drove in silence, too afraid to turn on the radio on the off chance The Police's "Every Breath You Take" was playing.

Sebastian continued to comfort himself about being obsessed as he went in a grocery store after Ciel.

Well he _was_ out of milk. And if he was going to get milk he might as well get some cereal too. See? Not a stalker, grocery shopping. Except if he was just grocery shopping he probably would have gotten a cart. Instead he was carrying around a box of cereal, because he thought the cart would make him less mobile and less able to follow Ciel around the store.

The professional manner in which Sebastian was going about his stalking was something he probably needed to worry about. It was one thing to exhibit stalker like tendencies, it was another to do it _well_.

The younger man was looking at spices, and Sebastian, pretending to be examining the nutritional values of pudding, was once again stuck not knowing how to approach him.

_Hey remember me, you threw a fucking fifty dollar glass of alcohol on me_.

_You look familiar ... do you enjoy getting spanked?_

_I will literally give you my car if you'll sleep with me. __It get great gas mileage_.

"Excuse me." Sebastian nearly jumped out of skin. Ciel was standing next to him (when did he move!) and talking to him. He was a stalker who was prone to black outs, wonderful. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you-"

"No it's fine, it's fine, I was just-" He was still holding the pudding. He swallowed. "-I'm just really concerned about carbs, everything has so many carbohydrates …" His hands were sweating now and he almost dropped the pudding and the cereal.

Ciel gave him a nervous smile (what the hell, where did the jackass who called him a loser the other day go?). "You've probably got the wrong cereal then."

"The bear on the front says it lowers cholesterol," Sebastian offered weakly.

"Taking diet advise from a cartoon bear is always a good idea."

"He looks pretty trust worthy." Sebastian turned the cereal box towards Ciel. "Does that look like the face of a bear who'd lie to you?"

Ciel laughed. Sebastian tried for a smile, he couldn't believe he had managed more than five words consecutively without offending him. But why was Ciel acting like they'd never met?

"Have we ... met? You look familiar," Sebastian asked as non-stalkerish as he could manage what with him being _completely_ stalkerish.

The other man tilted his head slightly. Sebastian remembered how Ciel would tilt his head and press his face against him when he was begging for forgiveness or attention. Sebastian swallowed again (his throat was going to get sore at this rate). "I don't ... think so? I work at the library on Cherry street though. Do you go there?"

A submissive librarian who liked to be spanked and wear women's underwear. If that's not the start of a porno Sebastian didn't know what was. And _Cherry_ street? In the fictitious pornography Sebastian was making in his mind all the librarians were virgins. Someone needed to pay him for these ideas.

"That must be it, I go there sometimes." No he didn't. He hadn't been inside a library since he was in high school. If someone hit him in the face with a book it would probably take him a couple minutes to figure out what it was.

And how the hell did Ciel not recognize him? Sebastian had been so abnormally angry about the incident in the bar that the fact that the younger man didn't even remember it made his fantasies shift from sex to slapping momentarily ... although he could work both into a fantasy.

"Anyway, I was wondering, do you know anything about cooking?" Ciel questioned hopefully. Look at that face. All rosy cheeked ... and _vulnerable_.

"Uh, yeah. Well I mean, I can make things taste alright and not give you salmonella, but not much more than that."

"Well you're better than me. I'm trying to cook chicken but I don't know what seasoning you use?"

Oh come _on_. Ciel wearing nothing but an apron and Sebastian could spat him on the ass with one of those long wooden spoons because he was putting too much salt on something. And then he fucks him on the counter.

_"T-The foods going to burn - ah-"_

_"Then you'll have to start over, and do it right this time." _

_"I'm ... I'm sorry-" _

_"Not yet you aren't-"_

Sebastian held his box of cereal in front of him to hide his growing hard on. "I'm Sebastian, by the way."

Ciel had the nerve to fucking smile. "Ciel."

"Well, Ciel-" It felt good to say his name when eye contact was involved. "-if you want I could teach you how to cook, I mean besides picking out spices ..." Was that a creepy way to flirt with someone? It seemed pretty normal. Must meetings before sex in porn were way worse than this. Maybe he _should_ read more, having only pornography as reference for how people interacted was obviously crippling him socially.

The younger man hesitated for a second and Sebastian watched the gears turn in his head as he realized he was being hit on. Maybe he was a sub _and_ in the closet. That would explain why he'd been such an ass at the bar the other night. Well, a stupid explanation anyway.

"I'm sorry, I have a boyfriend, actually that's who I'm trying to cook for, _trying_ being the focus there ..." Ciel ducked his head minutely then brushed his bangs out of his eyes when he looked up again, head still tilted, still demure, still a sub.

All of Sebastian's fantasies started crumbling and imploding in on themselves. There's a million reasons why someone would pay for services of his variety, one, like he'd originally thought, could be because someone was too nervous to actually enter the scene. Another could be because they had a fucking boyfriend and were keeping it a secret from them.

Shit.

Shit.

_Fuck!_

"Ah-" Don't blow up. Act normal. "My bad."

"It's okay," Ciel replied, almost apologetically. "Can you still ... do you mind helping me?"

"Yeah, no, I mean no I don't mind, let's look at the seasoning." Yeah sure, why the hell not. Let's help him make a delicious meal for his cock sucking boyfriend. Fuck.

"Thanks, he said he's sick of sandwiches and frozen food so-"

Asshole. Bossy asshole making Ciel try to cook. Not that Sebastian wouldn't do the same thing and be delighted as hell when he messed up ... but that was _different_.

Sebastian took a little bottle of garlic powder off the shelf and handed it to Ciel. "So, what's your boyfriend's name?" So he could be a _real_ stalker and find the guy and beat the shit out of him.

"Alois."

He almost dropped a glass bottle of black pepper. "_What?_"

"I know, it's not a common name, I think it's German," Ciel said off offhandedly. "Mine's the same though, it's French for 'sky', you'd think my parents were hippies." He laughed, then stopped short, probably at Sebastian's face of complete shock. "Sorry, am I talking too much?"

"No, no." He was going to kill Alois. He was going to beat him to a pulp, then grind him up and feed him to dogs, then feed those dogs to _sharks_.

Sebastian finished helping Ciel pick out spices and wished like all hell that he knew something Alois was allergic to.

**xox**

"Hey skank." Alois didn't look up from tapping away at his phone when Sebastian had walked over to him in the lounge they usually met in for breaks.

Sebastian wasn't sure what to do. Technically, Alois hadn't really done anything wrong. Yeah, he'd picked up a guy that Sebastian had hit on, then struck out with, and that made him kind of a jerk, but he hadn't _stolen_ Ciel from Sebastian or anything, even though that's what it felt like. Alois didn't know Ciel was Sebastian's client, and certainly didn't know how (creepily) obsessed he'd become with him. Sebastian wondered if he should just punch Alois in the face with no explanation, it might make him feel better.

Instead he sat down on the red loveseat opposite his friend (whoever decorated their building really took the whole brothel thing to heart) and tried to act normally. "Who're you texting?"

"Tail," Alois smirked, pausing to wiggle his eyebrows suggestively before going back to typing.

Sebastian's knuckles were white from clenching his fists so tightly. "Yeah? You getting any?"

"Mhmm, or got some already is more accurate, he's kind of a pussy, let's me boss him around a little, so not so bad for seconds." Maybe hitting him with no explanation was letting him off too easy. Stabbing sounded better right now. "Work must be getting to my head though because his whole 'having a life' thing is pissing me off."

"Yeah?" He couldn't manage anything more. He hoped that he didn't sound as semi-homicidal as he felt.

"We've been talking for like, maybe two weeks right?" It had been almost two weeks since Ciel had turned Sebastian down at the bar. "So I think he should be a little more dedicated to keeping me around."

"Are you leaving him?" Sebastian asked, doing a piss poor job at keeping the hope out of his voice.

"When I get bored," Alois said, gesturing vaguely. "I think he's trying to make me jealous though and I'm trying to decide if that pisses me off enough to stop talking to him or just enough for rough sex."

Murder is against the law. Murder is against the law. Murder is against the law.

"How's he trying to make you jealous?"

"He's ..." The blonde looked up from his phone, examining Sebastian. "Why are you so interested?"

"I'm just ... practicing making conversation." That was actually a pretty plausible explanation, depressingly enough.

"Pfft, don't worry babe, I haven't forgotten about getting you laid. What are you doing this weekend?"

"I ... no, it's fine, I'm over it."

"What, really? Did you get some?" Alois leaned forward, abandoning his phone.

"I don't want to fucking talk about it," Sebastian growled, rubbing his temples with his thumb and forefinger. "I just want to ... space out before I go back to work, so tell me about your fucking boyfriend."

"Did you basically just say that you space out when I'm talking?"

"Listen _trick_-"

"Alright, alright," Alois sighed, rolling his eyes and leaning back. "Don't get your panties in a wad-"

Sebastian physically flinched at that. "What the fuck? Why are you talking about panties?"

The blonde frowned at him. "You know 'panties in a wad'. It's like don't get so worked up-"

"I'm not worked up." His posture was a contradiction though, arms crossed, gritting his teeth and glaring.

"Whatever," Alois waved it away. "What were we even talking about?"

"You said your boyfriend was trying to make you jealous."

"Yeah ... except I didn't say boyfriend. He's not a long term kind of lay, you know? A month, tops."

How many fucking times had they had sex? Sebastian was going to find out and he was going to kick Alois in his dick and slap Ciel across the face for every single time.

"Anyway, every day he's asking me if I'm coming over or what I'm doing, needy right? Then today he texts me and-" Alois brought his phone up. "-he says 'Sorry, I won't be able to talk for about an hour'. First, I didn't even _ask_ him anything, he's just trying to make me wonder what he's doing. But screw him, I'm not even going to acknowledge it-"

"He _just_ said that?" Sebastian's scheduled session with Ciel was in around ten minutes.

"-Yeah. Well joke's on him. I don't give a fuck what he's doing. Idiot thinks he can throw some mystery in there and I'll suddenly get all territorial-"

"Asshole," Sebastian muttered.

"Exactly."

He'd been referring to Alois though.

* * *

_a/n: parallels abound_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Kuro belongs to Yana Toboso.**

**warnings: AU, OOC, BDSM, mature themes**

* * *

for Tif

* * *

**Chapter 5**

His pet was wearing blue panties today. They were a more modest style than usual, still low on his hips but no lace or string embellishments.

He stroked Ciel's face, running his fingers back through his hair that wasn't pinned down by the blindfold. "Did you wear these all week like I asked?" Sebastian had to remind himself to speak clearly, his voice came out in a gentle whisper, complementing the tender caress.

"Yes," Ciel breathed out, leaning into the touch. His pet's frame shook in anticipation under Sebastian's hand.

Sebastian opened his mouth, then shut it again, for once at a loss at what to say here in his element just like during every other minute of the day.

He didn't want to be Ciel's _paid_ dom anymore.

He wanted to see him without the blindfold. He wanted to see Ciel brush his bangs back as a shy gesture when he was looking at Sebastian waiting for him in bed. He wanted to see Ciel's full expression when he berated him and hurt him. Wanted to see his furrowed brow at the pain while his cheeks reddened from the pleasure.

And he wanted Ciel to see _him_. To know and understand exactly who he _belonged_ to. He wanted Ciel to call him master and sir but lose his composure at his peak and call out _Sebastian_.

Sebastian wanted a lot of things, but like the inarticulate idiot that he was, didn't know how to ask for, or achieve them.

So he cheated.

"Good boy," he said quietly, in the deeper tone he used at work, only giving his pet an instant to start at the praise before he leaned down and kissed him like he had never kissed any of his pets.

Ciel moaned into his mouth, his knees giving just a bit so he could press all of his body against Sebastian's. Holding the younger man to him with one arm, Sebastian let the other feel his sides, ass, and thighs heavy-handedly. When he broke the kiss he continued to leave long, wet pecks on his pet's lips and face, leaving Ciel a panting, trembling mess in his arms.

The anger he felt at knowing that Alois had been doing all of this freely coursed through him so violently that it left his muscles devoid of any harshness. The angrier he was, the softer his mouth connected with his pet's skin. Jealousy and anger had boiled up, over, and dried out, leaving him more forlorn than anything, his instincts screaming for comfort over revenge.

Sebastian untangled himself from the tender embrace, hooking a finger under the band of his pet's little blue panties, tugging so Ciel would follow him to the bed. The younger man stumbled after him, his chest still heaving like he'd just run a marathon rather than been kissed. Sebastian sat on the edge of the mattress and maneuvered his pet close.

"Sit." Ciel lowered himself down onto one of Sebastian's knees, leaning forward and rubbing his face against Sebastian's, leaving little kisses on his jaw and ear murmuring soft pleas between the small affections.

Of course Sebastian knew what his pet was pleading for. He wanted to be bent over and spanked. He wanted Sebastian to pull the panties he was wearing up high on his ass so there was skin on skin contact with each strike. He wanted Sebastian to insult him and tell him he didn't mean any of his apologies and call him a slut for lifting his hips up, begging for more even as he insisted that he hadn't done anything to deserve punishment.

But, probably selfishly, and definitely immaturely, Sebastian ignored Ciel's wants and needs, wants and needs Sebastian was being paid to provide, to satisfy his own instead.

He kissed him again, shorter this time, then slid his lips along Ciel's cheek to his ear and nibbled on it lightly. His pet sucked in a sharp breath, chill bumps raising up all over his skin, but rather than biting down harder and ordering him to bend over, Sebastian kissed where his teeth had been and whispered, "Good boy."

The younger man whimpered, shivering in apparent confusion. His shoulders raised up just a bit, like he was thinking of flinching away from the undeserved praise, but remained mostly still, knowing better than to shrink from Sebastian's touch.

"You're a good boy," he repeated, almost groaning himself as he lapped at his pet's neck with his whole tongue. He still handled Ciel gently, running his fingers softly up his pet's thigh and down his back.

Gasping, Ciel buried his face into Sebastian's shoulder, finally unable to resist the urge to escape. "I don't understand-"

He didn't dole out any punishment though, leaning Ciel back till his back was against the bed, hands bound and trapped under him. From the part of his pet's expression Sebastian could see he could tell that the younger man was at the least confused, and the most, alarmed. But even knowing that, and knowing that consistency was something a good dom should maintain, Sebastian continued, laying partially on top of Ciel so he could kiss his bare stomach and chest.

Sebastian gave his pet wet kisses from his hip up to his neck, Ciel turning his face away, teeth gritted and breathing heavy, as Sebastian laid down beside him. "I said," he started, using a single finger on Ciel's chin to bring their lips together again. "You're a good boy, _Ciel_."

"No, no, stop, please-" He began to actually struggle, trying to use his elbows to roll himself away. Sebastian went ahead and let his pet get himself on his side before he wrapped an arm around his middle, pulling the younger man back against his chest. Ciel calmed for a moment, probably thinking that Sebastian would resume their usual play now that he'd gone this far.

But he took it another step.

"You _are_ a good boy." Kisses on his pet's neck, hand rubbing heavy circles on his stomach.

"N-No, _master_, please-" Squirming, trying to shrink away but unable to.

"Ciel-" Moaning, pulling little hips back against him, hand sliding lower and lower.

"Stop-" Choked ... sobs?

Sebastian, oblivious, or maybe just inconsiderate, continued kissing his pet's neck and shoulder wetly, finally gliding his fingers over Ciel's panties to rub his ...

... He was soft.

"Safe word."

Sebastian's hand shot away from Ciel like something had electrocuted him. He was up off of the bed faster than he ever moved, pulling the younger man up into a sitting position using as little physical contact as possible. Since they were an establishment that served multiple clients they used a universal safe word for everyone, which was simply "safe word". The last time Ciel had used it was ... probably very close to their first session.

Kneeling down in front of the younger man, Sebastian attempted to comfort him by stroking his face, but Ciel jerked his head away, his cheeks wet with tears.

Sebastian tried to swallow his panic back and remember what he was supposed to do. "Let's take a break and-"

"I want to leave," Ciel bit off, ducking his head down, probably trying to keep Sebastian from seeing him crying.

He cleared his throat. "I understand you're upset, and scared, but it's important to-"

"I'm not _scared_, I'm fucking pissed! Take me to the fucking door _right_, _now_!" Ciel shouted all of this, his chin still tucked down and against his shoulder.

It was only the second time Sebastian had seen Ciel act like that, the first being at the bar.

A good dom was able to stay calm and confident even when dealing with an obstinate sub. In this situation he should sooth the submissive, assure him that he was safe and that nothing was going to proceed without his consent, and if he wanted to end the scene completely, be understanding, even apologetic that he'd gone over the subs limits.

But Sebastian wasn't a good dom. Especially with Ciel.

"Then get on your feet, you little bitch," Sebastian growled, grabbing a fistful of Ciel's hair and dragging him off the bed. The younger man cried out, losing his balance and Sebastian released him and let him fall to the floor.

Sebastian was angry. So _unbelievably_ angry. Why did Ciel only act like a fucking asshole around _him_? He knew for a fact that Alois wouldn't put up with this shit, so Ciel couldn't be showing this side of himself to him. What the fuck was this little cunt's problem? He keens and kisses at Sebastian when given half a fucking chance but when he gave in and was actually _nice_ to this worthless piece of ass Ciel repays him by acting like a fucking SAM.

The younger man hiccuped and panted as Sebastian stood over him once again, shaking and crying too badly to get up.

Sebastian was in trouble. He needed to stop. He needed to apologize right now. You don't keep playing after someone uses their safe word. Safe, sane, and _consensual_, that was every member of the BDSM community's mantra. As soon as Ciel used the safe word anything Sebastian did to him was no longer something Ciel consented to.

He needed to apologize.

It was an accident.

He got angry and did something stupid and he was _sorry_.

And he promised this would never happen again ...

Nudging Ciel's face with the toe of his boot got his ... former pet's attention. "Don't come back."

The younger man sucked in a quick breath. "Wait-"

"Maybe you can find someone else who'll put up with your bullshit." Sebastian stepped over Ciel and started towards the door.

"Wait! I'm sorry! I-"

He slammed the door behind him and stood in the waiting room, where his assistants would tie and untie his clients, staring down at the floor, empty.

Sebastian couldn't promise that something like that wouldn't happen again, not with the way he felt and how every tiny thing Ciel did made him react too strongly to stay in control.

He couldn't have Ciel in their regular lives because Alois had him and Sebastian was too incompetent to win Ciel from his friend.

And he couldn't have him during their sessions because he was only going to hurt him, hurt him in a way that wasn't a part of play.

... Sebastian couldn't have him at all.

* * *

_a/n: i hurt my own feelings_


End file.
